1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch-and-flash decorative article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional decorative articles are without flashing light and lack of amusement effect. Though a few decorative articles may have light flashing function, they will not function until they are switched on. Therefore, the additional switch mechanism complicated the construction of the product.
The present invention comprises an upper hollow pipe, a lower hollow pipe and an exterior magnet. On the rim of the top of the upper hollow pipe are two symmetrically positioned insert pins and a circuit board that is connected via the insert pins to the upper hollow pipe. On the circuit board are Integrated Circuit (IC), Light Emitting Diode (LED), transistor and resistor. The upper side of the circuit board is coated with a layer of transparent glue. On the lower side of the circuit board are two ring-shaped copper wires. Inside the upper hollow pipe is an interior pipe thread. Inside the lower hollow pipe is a ring of insulating paper. At an upper part of the lower hollow pipe is an exterior pipe thread. At the center of the bottom inside the lower hollow pipe is a jut. On the bottom of the lower hollow pipe is a round magnet with a round hole at its center. The round hole on the round magnet penetrates the jut. On the round magnet is a ring-shaped insulating washer. Inside the hollow of the upper and lower hollow pipes are one to two batteries. The upper and lower hollow pipes are joined together by screwing the exterior pipe thread with the interior pipe thread. The exterior magnet is independently installed outside of the upper and lower hollow pipes.
In applications, the shape of the circuit board is optionally a circle, a square, a heart or a star. On the top of the circuit board is a round hole. Optionally, there is a transparent plastic unit or glass unit outside the circuit board for tight assembly with the upper hollow pipe. The exterior magnet outside the upper and lower hollow pipes is optionally replaced by an opened metal ring that is attached to the bottom of the lower hollow pipe, thereby forming the shape of a bracelet.
Due to the variability of the shape of the circuit board and the LED installed on the circuit board, the present invention of touch-and-flash decorative article has the effect of fin and amusement. Besides, tightening of the upper hollow pipe with the lower hollow pipe activates the circuit board, which in turn turns on the LED. Or, by touching the ring-shaped copper foil wires on the lower side of the circuit board, the IC is activated to turn on the LED. This function serves as a switch, enabling compact construction and convenient use of the present invention.